Occupants of motor vehicles frequently place beverage containers such as coffee cups and soft drink cans on a horizontal surface such as the arm rest, console, or the instrument panel. However, if the vehicle corners or decelerates, the beverage container slides on the surface and may be spilled. Accordingly, it is well known to provide a circular depression on the horizontal surface to retain the beverage container against sliding movement. A disadvantage of such a circular depression is that it may be visually displeasing, especially when condensation or spillage from the container collects in the depression and becomes mixed with dust and dirt which also tend to collect in the depression.
Thus it would be desirable to provide a means for holding a beverage container on a vehicle body surface and eliminate the need for the beverage container to rest on a horizontal surface of the vehicle.